Christmas specials
by Vinyl Rose
Summary: Funny pranks I love to do on Christmas Day. Including some characters and OCs . Please, at least read it. And review if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas gift

It was Christmas Day, but Slugterrians don't celebrate Christmast. What would Vinyl do to spread the holiday cheer?

She gathered Twist, Kaiya and Nicole together in a room.

Vinyl: Okay, here's how we play. In the piece of paper is everybody's names. You have to buy a present for the person you get.

Twist and Kaiya were eying each other devishly. And Nicole just smiled.

Vinyl handed pieces of paper to everybody.  
"Okay remember, you cannot let anybody see who you get." said Vinyl grinning.

"Everybody gives a gift and gets a gift. Fair enough?" Vinyl asked.

"What the heck is this for?" Twist asked.  
"Just shut up and do it, it's a... ancient tradition." said Kaiya.  
"Wow Kaiya, you sure know a lot about ancient stuff." said Nicole.

Vinyl left the room.

Twist: So, who did you get?  
Kaiya: I won't tell you.  
Twist: Aw come on! Did you get me?  
Kaiya: ...  
Twist: Did ya?  
Kaiya: ...  
Twist: Did ya?  
Kaiya: No!

Twist: What about you Nicole?  
Nicole: No...  
Twist: Well it must be Vinyl then. Heh, me and Vinyl can exchange gifts.  
Kaiya: What do you mean!? I got Vinyl.  
Nicole: No, I got Vinyl.

Twist: Hey wait a minute...  
Kaiya: We have just been played...  
Nicole: By a little girl!?

All: VINYL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hahahahaha! So, you like?**

**I just love Christmas!**

**Nicole, you can hunt me down later because...**

**Today's mah birthday! Woohoo!**

**Yes, my bday is on Christmas Eve.**

**Please Review !**


	2. Chapter 2

Mistletoe

Twist and Kaiya was walking through Chillbone cavern.

They stopped under a giant mushroom tree to rest.

They were facing each other awkwardly when suddenly a mistletoe dangled on top of their foreheads.

Both of them look up and saw the mistletoe.

Kaiya blushed while Twist just look confuse.

Twist: What the heck is this?

Kaiya: Just another stupid ancient tradition. *blushes*

Vinyl was sitting on a branch on the tree holding a string that was connected to the mistletoe.

Vinyl: Can both of you just shut up and kiss!

Both of them look up to the branches and saw Vinyl.

Vinyl sighed then hopped down the tree. She threw away the mistletoe.

Vinyl: Okay Nicole, plan B!

Kaiya: Wait, what plan-

Nicole pops out of nowhere and pushed Kaiya towards Twist.

Kaiya opened her eyes and felt Twist's lips on hers.

Vinyl and Nicole: Mission Accomplished *hi 5*

Kaiya quickly back up then slapped Twist so hard he fell down.

She turned around blushing and covering her face with her hands.

Twist: See, it wasn't that bad.

Kaiya: ...

Vinyl and Nicole: Twist and Kaiya sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

They both blushed.

Kaiya: I am gonna kill you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Christmas Prankster strikes again! Hahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

Payback

Twist, Kaiya and Nicole were in a room discussing something.

Kaiya: I'm sick of these pranks!  
Twist: Really? I thought you loved it.  
Kaiya: Shut up or you will get a kiss from my fist.  
Nicole: Oh come on, she just want to have some fun in this boring place.  
Twist: Like I wasn't fun enough.  
Kaiya: (punches Twist on the face) I still want revenge.  
Nicole: ( evil smile ) I have a plan.

Back with Vinyl...

Vinyl: (places a bucket of white powder on top of a half opened door.) let's see if they know what is snow.  
Angel (her slug) : chirp.  
Vinyl: I am not going over the top. Relax, it's just Twist, he's never serious.

She heard footsteps towards the door. She waits in anticipation.  
The door opens and the bucket drops on... Blakk!?

Vinyl: Cr-crap! What the-!? (Runs away)

She ran through the halls and accidentally slipped on something and crashed into the wall.  
Then a heck load of water balloons fell onto her.

Vinyl: Wha-? How-? Who-?  
Everybody appears.

Kaiya: (laughs) I can't believe it! (Laughs again) You-pfft hahahaha! You fell for it!  
Nicole: Gotcha!  
Twist: Hey, I thought I had showed you how to see through my illusions.

Vinyl: what the hell guys! I panicked ,ok! I had never failed a prank!  
Nicole: We needed something to do, other than being pranked by you.  
Vinyl: fair point...but why is the water ice co-! Ah-ah-ah choo!

Kaiya: I think it would be better if you got sick for a few days,  
Nicole: I agreed.  
Vinyl: Damn mother-

Kaiya: hey, if it helps you feel better. Twist planned it. (Looks at Twist)  
Twist: woah,woah . I didn't say anything.

Vinyl: (grabs blaster and stand up) Twist...!  
Twist: (runs away)  
Vinyl: Come back here you son of a bitch!

Kaiya: she learns so fast.  
Nicole: You're corrupting her into a tomboy.  
Kaiya: And I'm doing a great job.  
Nicole: (facepalms)

Vinyl drags Twist back by the collar then threw him next to Nicole.

Vinyl: well. I guess you got me.  
Kaiya: yes we did, so now we're even ok?  
Vinyl: Sure, let's shake on it.

Kaiya and Vinyl shake hands... Sort of.

Kaiya: (retracts hand) ow! What was that!  
Vinyl: (raises hand) Joy buzzer, classic.  
Kaiya: You're dead meat !  
Vinyl: (runs) the Christmas Prankster final strike!  
Kaiya: Come back here you little brat!

Twist: ugh, and I though Kaiya was bad.  
Nicole: oh come on! She's just a girl.  
Twist: She gave me a black eye!  
Nicole: oh...

Back with the chase...

Vinyl: (running) ah-ah choo! (Fell down)  
Kaiya: (growls)  
Vinyl: uh... I should probably dry up before I did that huh.

Vinyl :(grabs Shadow Walker.) Hasta la vista! (Disappears)  
Kaiya: Dammnit!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey people! It's my last chapter, yes it's true. Maybe if I have a idea, I would update it but it would take a few months.

Now if you excuse me I have to take a shower... Who knows what was in the water.  
Ah-ah choo!

Note for Twist: Don't think I don't lock my door when I shower you damn pervert!

Meow!


End file.
